


The Fix

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Episode Related, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>graphite, 11" x 14"<br/>December 2012</p>
</div></blockquote>





	The Fix

[](http://imgur.com/9msFBzZ)

 

**Author's Note:**

> graphite, 11" x 14"  
> December 2012


End file.
